The Getaway
by transformertard
Summary: Set place about a week after the finale. Katara has mixed feelings about everything, including her relationship with Aang. She needs to getaway for a while to take some time for herself. Though she doesn't want to go alone, she needs someone close, and someone she trusts. So she asks Zuko of all people to come with her. (Zutara)
1. The Water Nymph

Chapter 1. The Water Nymph

* * *

Zuko sat at the pond under a tree in the royal garden, it was mid summer, about a week after his fathers defeat and all was fairly peaceful.

Katara however had mixed feelings, she felt like she couldn't settle and she was confused with her feelings for Aang most of all. Katara cared for him dearly but she still wasn't sure if it was a romantic love that she was feeling.

She kissed him and yet she more did it just to please Aang after all his hard work. She knew how he felt about her and it left her feeling guilty because of her inner turmoil. Did she really love him? Did she really want to be with him? It all felt too rushed and confusing for her.

All she could think of to do was get away for a little while. Away from Aang and her brother and just take some time for herself to think. Though she didn't want to go alone, and the first person who came to her mind to potentially go with her was none other then, Zuko.

She hated to admit it but she looked up to him, and getting to know the real Zuko helped her learn how he was really like. Just a teen with a poor childhood and more scars then just the visible one on the outside. She could tell he had a big heart and he was a good listener. He was also very kind, for the most part, and not to mention he was so, fiery and a strong bender at most.

He even risked his life to save hers from a deadly lightning strike from his crazed sister. Katara couldn't help but think, would he have taken that bolt of lightning for anyone else other then her?

And if he wouldn't have…then why her? She thought to herself with a dreary look in her ocean blue eyes. She could never forget that moment, when her heart stopped as Zuko jumped in front of her with no second thought to take that deadly strike.

He could have died, and he would have died for her? Katara shook her head with her eyes shut tight. She waterbended icy water into her face to freeze her thoughts in place. She then made her way through the garden of the palace to find the newly appointed Firelord.

Zuko stared into the water of the clear blue pond, watching the koi fish swirl around each other. He found himself quite bored and gloomy, as usual, but more so this time since him and Mai had another fight. Their relationship just didn't seem to work anymore. It was dull, and it ended up making himself feel dull as well.

He then saw a certain waterbender at the corner of his eye make her way to him with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile too as he turned to face her. His mood now felt a little more improved.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" , he asked with a joyed but curious look as he stood up from his seated position.

"Uh, hi Zuko", Katara fidgeted. His royal clothing made him look so handsome, she thought.

" I just thought I would come to see how you were, haven't seen you in a week." She admitted.

Zuko's eye brows raised, " oh.." he looked away with a but if a frown," I am alright I guess…me and Mai kind of had a fight", he said with a sulk.

Katara blinked," oh, sorry to hear that", she said with a concerned look.

"it's okay," he sighed, looking off into the distance, " but how have you been?" He looked back at her with a curious look.

Katara moved a little closer, " well…I have been better… actually that's another reason why I came here to see you..", she said.

Zuko grimaced," oh?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ..take a little trip with me?" ,she asked with a slightly embarrassed look.

"oh.." he said with open eyes, he asked," but what about Aang and the others?", he said with a questioning look.

Katara frowned, " I just feel…confused", she looked away with a worrisome expression. "About everything..", she confessed.

Zuko listened intently. "I need to getaway, from all of this…from Aang and my brother to be honest.." She admitted as she looked back at Zuko with a poor look.

"Oh…well why come to me about this?" Zuko asked with a curious look in his golden eyes. Katara blushed slightly, " I don't know…", she looked away," to be honest I can't think of anyone else who I could ask." She shrugged, " you're the only one who wouldn't try stop me." She said as her face turned stern, " and..I trust you", she said looking at him with a serious look.

Zuko's eyes widened, she trusted him? Those words really struck him.. After all he had done to her and her friends in the past, for her to trust him again, he felt so grateful. He knew that she had forgiven him but he thought that it would have taken longer for her to fully trust him again.

" So, when do we leave?", he smiled sweetly. Katara's face brightened as she ran to hug him unexpectedly. Zuko stiffened at first but he soon hugged her back just as tight. This was the second time she hugged him and this time it wasn't a forgiving hug. This embrace felt so relieving and almost… desperate.

"Thank you…", she said with slight tears in her eyes.

Zuko smiled and nodded as they broke from the hug. " We can't leave long though, I am the fire lord after all..", he smirked, "also over worrying the others might drive them to start searching for us.." he said with a straight face.

"I wrote Aang a note saying I needed to go away for a little while" she said," I just hope it won't upset him." Katara said with a light sigh.

"good", he nodded, " so… where are we going exactly..? " , he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Katara smiled shyly," we could go to Ember island again, maybe? No one should be there..", she suggested with a shrug. Zuko agreed," okay, I think that would be a good place." He replied. Katara grinned weakly, " alright, that settles it then."

It was late dusk by the time they reached Ember Island, by a small discreet ferry ordered by Zuko. Zuko had changed out of his more fancy clothes into his usual fire nation outfit and he let his hair down again. Katara had to admit, she liked him better with his long hair down over his face.

They brought about a weeks worth of food and supplies, and as well as weapons, just in case. They were only just at Ember Island not too long ago but Katara liked it here. It was peaceful and private, not many people came here and not to mention, the beaches were beautiful. She enjoyed ice surfing the last time she was here.

The two benders made their way across the sand into the forest where they followed a trail to where the team set up camp last time.

" I found out my mother is alive..", Zuko said, not taking his eyes off the trail.

Katara's blue eyes widened," she is? That's great news Zuko!", she exclaimed with a surprised voice.

"yeah…", his voice trailed off, "My father finally told me where she is, now I only need to find her", he explained.

"I am happy to hear that she is ok", Katara said. Zuko looked at her with a thankful expression, " thanks " ,he breathed out with a slight smile.

Once they reached the place they quickly set up their tents and by that time night had already fallen. Zuko set up a few sticks and lit them a fire as the summer night grew cooler. They sat around the fire and shared a few words here an there.

"Thanks again for coming here with me", Katara thanked him quietly.

"You're welcome", he replied, " I think I could have used a break as well", he admitted as he sat back and rested on his arms behind him.

Katara smiled, " well, I guess I will go and catch us some fish to eat", Katara said as she got up from her spot around the fire.

Zuko nodded in agreement, "alright, good idea", he replied dully, watching her walk away. He brought out his bag of dried fruit and berries and set them out on a couple leafs and waited for Katara to return with the fish.

Something about being here with Katara felt right. He felt like he could relax and be himself, and he really did enjoy his time with her. His lips curled into a content smile.

Katara got to the edge of the shore and took off her shoes to wade in the salt water. It didn't take her long to feel movement and locate a fish. She waterbended the fish into the air and set it beside her on the beach. After a few more attempts she had caught three nicely sized rock fish. With an accomplished look she rinsed the sand off of them and carried them in her pouch back to Zuko.

Walking towards him she made out in the darkness that he was changing his shirt into a sleeping one with the glow of the fire touching his pale skin. She admired his nicely toned back muscles and couldn't help but blush to herself and look away as she kept walking. Though she couldn't look away for long, Katara had too admit, he was not bad looking, like, at all. He was gorgeous, she let out a sigh of relief when he had on his other shirt and he turned to face her as he heard her coming closer.

She smiled innocently, " I caught three", she said proudly, setting them out on a mat that was placed in front of the fire.

"good job", Zuko said happily as he took a few spare sticks and helped her set the fish up to cook on the fire. As they waited for the fish to cook they sat there in silence watching the fire and listening to the night birds and the insects around them. Katara broke the awkward silence,

" Hey listen", she started and he looked at her questioningly, " I want to thank you for all that you have done ", she said looking deep into his eyes.

Zuko's mouth opened, " you don't need to thank me", he looked away.

"no" she said with a serious look, " I do", she stated. Zuko's eyebrows raised, " all that you did to make it up to us, and for what you did for Aang…and me..", she said closing her eyes.

Zuko blushed slightly, " you saved me.." she said with slight tears in her eyes, " why?" She asked with emotion filled eyes.

Zuko snapped, " well I couldn't just let Azula strike you with lightning!" ,his heart beat fast, and Katara gasped as the fire grew larger, suddenly " that bolt was meant for me," he put his hand on his chest where the scar was," not you Katara…I could never let her hurt you…", he said screwing up his face. " I could never let anyone hurt you..", he mumbled.

Katara's eyes widened and she looked away with a small tear down her face "w- would you have taken that bolt for anyone else?", she sniffed, wiping away the tear.

Zuko didn't even have to think twice, "no", he stated, blinking his eyes closed. Katara's looked at him with huge blue eyes, her heart beat deeply. Zuko stared back too with a small smile, then he noticed the fish were burning.

"oh…", he scratched his head, " sorry…I kind of burned the fish..", he said with a wince.

"its okay..", Katara said with an amused look.

After their fill of slightly burned fish they set up their sleeping bags to watch the stars outside their tents. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, but Katara awoke unexpectedly in the very early morning. She found it hard to settle again so she decided to get up to go and have a midnight bath to help her relax.

She walked down to the beach and stood near the shore and felt the swell of the water touch her toes.

The moon made the water glow and the night sky complimented the already beautiful water. Katara slipped off her clothes one by one, down to her white bandaged bra and underwear. She let those fall to the sand as well and slowly walked into the cool water as the moonlight shone down on her light ebony skin.

She smiled to herself as she undid her hair tie and left it with her clothes as well. She dove in the water and emerged with a elegant hair flip and the droplets of water sparkled in the lunar light. She sighed with joy as she felt the clear water cleanse her skin. The water was still slightly warm from the days sunlight and it felt wonderful, especially having not bathed for a day.

Zuko woke up with a start, he yawned as he made his way to the bushes having to go to the bathroom and on his way back he couldn't help but notice Katara was not in her sleeping bag. He scratched his head with a confused and sleepy look, where did she go? He thought.

He walked around the forest carefully to look for her. Still being half asleep he stumbled a couple times on some tree roots. He reached the edge of the trees and he blinked as he heard a noise in the distance, what sounded like a splash.

Zuko peered through the brush and squinted as he saw something in the ocean. It was Katara, he gasped as he realized she was completely cloth less. She stood with her back facing him, she splashed some water onto her head and let it run through her hair and down her body. She shook her hair and then with a sploosh she was submerged back in the glowing water.

Zuko braced himself behind a tree facing away from her, his eyes were wide and he blushed deeply. Did he really just see Katara? Naked?! Well he really only saw her back and partly her rear but she was still naked. He had never seen a naked girl before and he felt so embarrassed for staring but he couldn't look away.

He turned his head with a flustered look and gazed from behind the tree at her once more. She was standing up again and he hitched his breath as she was now facing him but her long hair just covered her breasts out of sight. She water bent onto her body to rinse off and then she began to rub her arms clean with an innocent smile.

Zuko felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of his head. She was so beautiful, her damp skin sparkled under the moonlight. She looked almost like some sort of water nymph, he thought to himself with a gulp. He began to feel a warm twist in his lower abdomen and he groaned as he felt himself awaken with arousal.

He growled to himself feeling ashamed and he looked away again with his back against the tree again. Ugh! Why did he have to be such a perv! He blushed as he fisted his hair, sliding down the tree to sit. Then he got up and quickly walked back to camp before he was tempted to look again at the beautiful waterbender again. He felt awful, he wasn't usually this disrespectful. It was like his mind stopped working when he saw Katara. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he had known that even before now. He huffed to himself and a small flame escaped from his mouth.

Katara ran her fingers through her hair with her eyes closed, and then cupped some more water to splash her face. She sighed with relief as she then made her way to the shore slowly and then waterbended the droplets off of her. She squeezed the water out of her thick hair the best she could, and then she put back on her clothes and tied her hair back again. She still felt slightly damp but it wasn't enough to bother her.

Zuko was in his sleeping bag with a disturbed look on his face as he saw her approaching from the forest. She was ringing out the remains if the water from her hair as she walked and then she blinked as she saw him awake in his sleeping bag, not meeting her gaze. The campfire was almost out, only giving off a bit of heat.

" oh your up too?", she yawned, letting go of her damp hair. Zuko gasped, " uh, yea, I couldn't sleep", he lied, looking to the side " uh, so where were you?" He asked with a guilty look. Katara smiled obliviously, " oh, I just had a late night bath in the ocean, it was really nice, you should try it sometime ", she said as she crawled back into her sleeping bag.

Zuko chuckled nervously, " uh.. oh! That's nice, uh maybe I will sometime… yeah..", he said awkwardly with a blush.

Katara raised an eyebrow, " are you okay?", she asked in a deep voice. His burning gaze met hers, " y- yea, just had a bad dream, still a little messed up from it", he lied again. Rubbing he back of his head, " well…goodnight", he blushed and turned away from her in his sleeping bag.

Katara blinked, " oh okay, goodnight then", she pulled the side of her sleeping bag over her shoulder and closed her eyes with a tired sigh.

* * *

 **lol hope you guys enjoyed this, I plan to make this fairly short so it maybe one or two chapters?**

 **Not really sure yet. Hopefully I can finish this soon while I have the inspiration. Not really sure where this story is going to lead.**


	2. The Golden Shell

Chapter 2. The Golden Shell

Katara yawned and stretched as she awoke with the afternoon light shining down on her face. She looked around and then noticed that Zuko was already awake making them both some food, as well as tea. She smiled when she saw him pouring the tea into a small handle-less cup. Zuko turned to her with a blink, " oh you're awake", he said, looking away from her , "I made tea", his mouth curved into a small smile.

Katara rubbed her eye, " I see that", she replied in a sleepy voice. He handed her one of the cups of warm tea and she thanked him enjoying the warmth in her hands. She blew on it a couple times before taking a sip, it was hot but not enough to burn her mouth. She winced slightly because it wasn't the best tea but she appreciated his effort.

Katara smiled, " thanks Zuko this is great", she exaggerated, not wanting to disappoint him. Zuko nodded, " anytime" , he replied as he took a sip from his own cup.

She noticed he was acting a little strangely today, like he was more reserved then usual.

" Are you alright?" she broke the silence with a frown. Zuko gave a guilty look, " sure why wouldn't I be", he said looking a little flustered. " Are you sure?", she tilted her head, " you're acting strange.. I hope I didn't do anything wrong", she said with big blue eyes and he grimaced.

Zuko sighed, "no…it's not you", he shook his head," its me", he confessed, looking in her concerned eyes. Katara's eyebrows raised," what do you mean? " she put down her cup of tea.

Zuko gave her a funny look, " you …uh..make me nervous…", his face was red as he wasn't telling her the whole truth. Katara blushed and then let out a little laugh, " me? Making you nervous? ", she asked, " since when?" Katara smirked.

Zuko looked away," ever since I joined the group.." ,he slouched, " I have been trying my hardest to redeem myself to you..", he said with a serious look then closed his eyes.

Katara's eyes widened, then she walked over to him putting her hand on his as he sat cross legged. Zuko looked up at her with a surprised look as she gazed down at him, " you already have Zuko", she said with a sweet smile.

Zuko blushed with his mouth open then a small smile crept on his face. " Thank you ", he said with a sigh of relief. Katara nodded as she went back to her sleeping bag, she brought out her comb and brushed her slightly tangled hair.

It was still silky from the salt water last night and it smelled so fresh like the ocean, and Katara loved that smell. Zuko watched her comb her beautiful hair for a bit and then smiled as he turned back to cutting up some island mango.

Mango was his favorite fruit, apart from strawberries and passion fruit. The mango that grew here was particularly delicious. It almost melted into your mouth and it had a rich, buttery taste.

He handed her a leaf with some fruit on it and he saw her face light up, " thanks! Where did you find this?" ,she asked.

Zuko smiled, " I know where a secret tree is ", he admitted, " it always has the best fruit at this time of year", he said to her.

Katara bit into the juicy flesh and made a delighted noise, " wow!" , she said cheerfully, " it's perfect!". Zuko nodded with agreement as he took a bite from his own piece with his eyes closed in delight.

She glanced over as she saw that his shirt was slightly open, showing the scar where he was stuck. Katara gulped with a sad look, "how is your scar?" , her heart skipped as she asked.

Zuko was just about to take another bite when he looked down at his chest, " it's alright", he said with a nonchalant tone. " It still hurts sometimes but it's not that bad", he said as he opened his shirt a little to look at the scar.

Katara blushed slightly, "would you like me to give you another healing session? " ,she asked him, sitting up straighter with a concerned look.

Zuko nodded," actually, yes please", he said, " that would be great, thanks", he mused.

She nodded as he accepted her request, then she scooted towards him with her water skin on her side. They both sat cross legged and their knees touched. Zuko felt his heart quicken as he saw her bend some of the crystal water out of her pouch, swirling it around her hands and bringing them to his chest.

Katara's heart beat nervously and she blushed slightly as she focused her healing powers on his scar. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the water benders cold hands touch his skin and felt the soothing sensation melt away the pain. She concentrated her eyes on his chest and blushed a little more as her eyes began to trail down a little, admiring his abdominal muscles peaking out of his red button up shirt.

She sighed with a flustered look and then brought her eyes back to his chest. Zuko opened his eyes and looked at her and then she looked up as well meeting his golden eyes. His pupils dilated slightly as he was engulfed by her blue gaze. They both blushed and then Katara looked back down at the scar, breaking the awkward stare and pulling her hands away slowly, careful not to drop the water.

Zuko cleared his throat, " thank you that felt really nice", he sighed with a small blush on his pale skin. She smiled nervously, " anytime", she stroked the back of her head awkwardly after putting the water away into her pouch. " Uh..so what are we going to do today? ", she asked, trying to change the subject. Zuko blinked, " I'm not really sure, there aren't any plays going on", he smiled, " oh what a shame", she said sarcastically and he smirked.

" Well, did you want to go to my beach house?" , he asked, buttoning up his open shirt. Katara shrugged, looking off into the forest, " I guess so, I did really enjoy staying their with the others," she replied.

Zuko smiled, " alright", he got up and stretched.

The door creaked as they opened it slowly, " Katara gazed around the holiday home, " it's so…abandoned", she said in a quiet voice. Zuko nodded with a sad look, " yeah, it is", he said walking in front of her.

" There used to be pictures hung up over there", he pointed to the bare wall, " but I burned them not too long ago." Katara's mouth opened, " what? Why?", she asked with a surprised tone. He looked at the wooden floor, " I just felt like I needed to.. " , he confessed. She frowned, " oh..I see", she blinked, looking away.

The room was large and had many windows. It was quite the beach house, Katara thought, no surprise that it belonged to their royal family. Last time they were here they were mostly in the court yard and this room. She hadn't really bothered to take a tour around the house.

" I want to show you something ", be said as he walked forwards signaling her to follow him. Katara's eyes widened and she nodded. He took her to his parents room which was quite the room with a beautiful bed. She gasped at all the beautiful decorations that most of them had dust covering them.

He took her to the bedside mirror table and on top there was a large golden conch shell. Katara blinked as he picked it up and placed it into her hands and she looked at it in awe.

" My mother found that in the beach years ago", he said with a smile. Katara nodded," it's beautiful Zuko! I have never seen such a shell! ", she said with fascination.

Zuko nodded," you can hear the ocean, and when you blow it, it makes a wonderful sound", he told her.

Katara grinned, " I want you to have it", he said to her and she gasped.

"Oh no I couldn't", she handed him the shell with a guilty look, " no really", he said, putting his hands around hers.

Katara smiled with wide eyes, " are you sure?" , its sounds like it's important to you, " she blushed.

He shook his head, taking his hands away, " not really, it is special but I want you to have it", he said turning away. Katara blinked with surprise, " wow.. Well thank you, I love it", she said as she looked down at the shell with admiring eyes.

She followed him as he walked down a narrow hall, he pointed to a room near the middle saying it was him and Azula's room, then near the end of the hall he stopped again.

" that room over there is the bath house", he said, motioning to the room in front of them, " you have your own bathhouse? ", Katara's eyes went wide.

Zuko nodded, " yeah, it's pretty nice", he said dully. They walked into the room and Katara gaped in awe, " are you kidding it's beautiful in here!", she said and he shrugged. She had never been in a bathhouse before and this place was beautiful. Even better then the fancy bathroom in Ba Sing Se, she had to admit.

There was a divider in the middle of the room with watercolor painted sakura blossoms on it and on each side was a large empty stone tub, one must have been for men's and the other, woman's, she figured. Their was also a large wooden bucket beside both tub and a cupboard in the corner of the room, slightly open with old towels inside. The floor was wooden and smooth and there were a couple slim windows that had foggy glass.

"Why did you not show is this before?" she laughed, "I could have really used a proper bath a couple times", she crossed her arms. Zuko smirked, rubbing the back of his head, " Um..you never asked?", he said and she chuckled, shoving him a little, Zuko shuffled nervously.

"So speaking of baths I could actually use one ", he admitted with a bashful look. Katara turned and eyed him.

"Would you like to join me?" , he asked and she gave him a funny look, "UH I mean as in you go in the uh..girls tub and I go in that one?" be said awkwardly as he pointed at the tubs with a flustered face.

Katara giggled, with her hand to her mouth, " sure I would love to ", she said with a smirk.

Katara stood nervously as she waited for the water to warm and then began to drop her clothes to the floor placing the shell with them as the tub was filling up. She sunk in with a light sigh, the water felt amazing.

Zuko blushed with an embarrassed look as he stumbled out of his clothes and got into the hot water. Smoke escaped his mouth as he sighed with relief and put his arms along the edges. He grabbed the jar of salts on the small shelf across from him and poured some into the water. The pink herbal salt was a perfect bath additive and he left the water running a little longer to stir the salt in the water.

"This is great!" Katara burst out, not feeling this happy in a long time.

Zuko sighed with his eyes closed, " it is..", he said with a groggy voice, sinking in a little deeper.

Katara smirked as she got a sneaky idea, she snuck out the tub quietly, and then peaked around the paper divider at Zuko. Taking advantage of his closed eyes while she still could she ran and then jumped suddenly into the tub with a a rather big splash.

"AHH! Katara!?", Zuko let out a surprised noise. Katara laughed with her mouth wide open, "what? I thought you wanted me to join you?" ,she said in a cheeky voice.

Zuko blushed hard with his eyes shut, " Katara! Get out of here!", he covered his eyes with his arm even though the water covered her body out of sight he was still embarrassed. Katara thought it was rather cute how shy he was acting, when she was usually the one who was shy but being in a playful mood, she didn't care all that much at the moment.

"What's the big deal?", she rolled her eyes, Zuko slowly put his arm down and slowly opened his eyes. Across the tub she was looking at him with a wide smile and he sighed, " nothing its just…-", he huffed, " what?", she asked, " I have never bathed with a girl before?!", he said with a grumpy look, crossing his arms. " Well.. other then my mother and sister.. but that was when I was really young", he mumbled.

Katara gave him a surprised look and then his mouth opened as he was worried he had upset her, but then she broke out in another laugh.

"Hey loosen up would you?", she blushed, looking away from him. Trying to ignore the fact that she was naked, in a tub, with an older, and attractive teen, and that this was probably the most daring thing she had ever done. Zuko sighed, " fine you can stay…", he gave in with an embarrassed look. It's not that he didn't want her there he just felt embarrassed about it.

Katara smirked, sinking into the water all the way and then coming up with soaked hair. Zuko winced as he saw her wet hair just covering her chest. He blushed harder as he splashed some water onto his hair, messing it up a bit and she giggled because his hair looked even cuter all wet and spikey.

"What?" ,he asked in a grumpy tone, some of his hair almost covering his golden eyes.

Katara laughed, " your hair looks cute like that ", she said and he smirked finally loosening up a little.

He then turned his back to her and Katara's eyes widened as he brought his torso out if the water reaching for something outside the tub and Katara's face went red as she saw part of his bum. She dunked her head under the water before he could turn to see her face and when she came back up she began to pretend like she was washing her hair . She hummed, running her fingers through her hair.

She looked up to see he had grabbed soap, ah, she sighed. He took the soap and washed his chest and his arms, trying not to look at her. Katara looked at the ceiling and sunk in a little more, trying not to look at him as well.

She began to think this was not the best idea. Adventurous, yes, but not the best idea. At least the tub was more then big enough for both of them, so it wasn't that bad and the foggy water made her feel a little more relieved. Katara tried to soothe the tense mood, " so uh…", she hesitated, " could I borrow some of that?", she blushed, meaning the soap he was holding. Zuko looked up at her, pretty much done with it, " oh uh sure", he flung it at her awkwardly and she had to splash about to catch it. Zuko turned off the water and then tried to relax, and he put his head against the edge of the stone with his eyes closed.

Katara smiled and began to wash her arms and then her chest under water and her stomach. The soap was obviously made out of some sort of natural oil and herbs, it smelled minty and it felt great on her skin. When she was done she threw it back with a chuckle and it landed on Zuko's resting face, " hey!", he made a surprising noise and she laughed loudly. He thought she looked so beautiful when she laughed like that so he smiled, splashing some of the soap off his face. He didn't notice it had sunk to the bottom of the tub.

He splashed her and she gasped at the hot soapy water on her face, " don't start!", she said, " beaming as she retaliated with a waterbend to the face. Zuko dunked under water to escape it but then had some water to his eyes when he came back up. Katara laughed as Zuko groaned, " Ugh, you got some in my eye!", he said, rubbing his one irritated eye. He then lunged and used both of his arms to splash her, the wooden floor was getting soaked with water.

When Zuko stepped to the side to escape her upcoming splash he had stepped on the sunken bar of soap, he gasped out a breath of air as he stumbled over. His legs gave out from under him and to make things worse he had slipped right onto the poor waterbender with a big splash, who let out a short scream.

Zuko groaned as he looked up from on her shoulder to her flustered gaze, she was too shocked to speak. His chest was almost against hers and he felt his heart beat quicken, blushing hard, " I'm so sorry!", he gasped. He struggled to get his balance again, with a splash, " don't worry about it, just..uh..get off me", she said in a flustered voice. She winced at the water splashing near her face and she grabbed his arms to try and help steady him.

She had him held up above her with her hands on his chest, and he gazed into her eyes with his wide, golden eyes and they couldn't help but stare. She panted slightly, with a flustered face and she felt the water drip from his hair onto her. She looked back with huge eyes filled with emotion and question, she could felt a feeling rise in her chest and almost an energy between them. Zuko then blinked out of his trance and stood back up in front of her and her arms came off his chest. He looked to the side abruptly, droplets coming off his hair and he grimaced with embarrassment.

"Sorry…", he muttered and she blushed with a bashful smile, moving a piece of wet hair away from her face, " I said don't worry about, you clumsy idiot…", she huffed. He gave her a shocked look but then smiled sweetly, looking to the side, Katara suddenly missed his closeness.

"come sit next to me", she asked him, grabbing his arm.

* * *

 **wow so this didn't go exactly how I wanted it to but I kind of like it. XDD**

 **looks like there will be one more chapter, don't feel like making it too long because I honestly do not have the patience :/ or ideas for that matter, haha. This is just kind of a random fluffy zutara fic so I can get my shipping feels out. There isn't really a plot? Like it is just going to be kind of random and cute I guess. ^w^**

 **Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope the characters aren't too out of character. ;)**


	3. Fact or Challenge

Zuko froze in his position, eyes wide as he felt her grip on his arm. He turned and gave her a curious expression, " what?" , he blushed, " really?", his eyebrows furrowed.

Katara nodded, " yes", her face turned shy.

" uh..okay", he scratched the back of his head as he slowly made his way to the spot next to her. The last thing he expected was her to ask such a thing.

He sat down with a little splash and she played with her hair bashfully.

"Well this has been nice", she looked at him questioningly, with a dreamy look from the hot and soothing water.

Zuko looked in the other direction, " it has ", he smiled weakly, looking a little stiffer then before. He sighed, sitting back against the stone a little, trying to relax..

When he said he felt nervous around her, this was the most he had ever felt nervous around her. She was so charming, he wanted nothing more then to touch her beautiful dark skin.

To feel her and maybe, kiss her, he bit his lip just thinking about it. He felt a little guilty of looking at her in this way, but then he almost wanted to slap himself because he never really noticed before how beautiful of a person she was. Not just physically, her whole being was beautiful. How was he so blind until recently? No girl he knew really compared to her..he realized. Not only was she an amazing water bender, she had so many other qualities beyond that.

He cared about her, yes, why else would he take lightning bolt for her, but it was only until now he started to feel something different. Something deeper…was this feeling there all along? Was Mai just a distraction? He shut his eyes tightly at his clouding thoughts.

Katara turned to the stirring firebender, " hey, are you okay?" , she grabbed her arm anxiously.

"yeaa..I'm fine", he grimaced, " but we should probably leave soon, I am turning into a sea prune..", he scoffed. On one had that was true, but he also left out the part that something inside him was burning. Burning for Katara and he hated to admit he was afraid of it com busting.

Katara examined her fingers that were starting to get quite wrinkly. "Yea you're right..", she sighed, not wanting to leave just yet. She felt at ease when he was around and he made her feel complete. She didn't want this moment to end just yet.

Katara complained, " also the water is staring to get a little cold ", she said with a pursed lip. Zuko smirked, spreading his arms out sharply and he stood up, setting steam around them and heating the water slightly. Katara sighed with joy, " thanks that's perfect." He nodded, " no problem ", he replied.

Katara's skin was full of color from the heat of the water and she blushed a little more, seeing Zuko's also flushed face. He looked so beautiful, all wet with his damp hair over his heated, pale face, she giggled to herself quietly.

"what..?" , he asked her with a confused look. She stopped giggling, " it's nothing…you just uh..", she broke into a chuckle again.

" Just say it..! ", he said with an edgy tone, Katara blinked her big blue eyes, " you just look cute that's all..", she closed her eyes and gave him a cheesy grin.

Zuko gave her a dumb look, " oh uh.. Thanks..", his eye brows raised, taken back by the compliment, " well, so do you…", he said avoiding her gaze.

Katara gave him a shocked look, " oh! Thank you..", she said quietly as she played with her hair shyly, looking away as well. He fidgeted beside her awkwardly.

Katara cleared her throat, " uh..do you want me to wash your back for you..?", she offered, water bending the soap out from the bottom of the tub into her hand. Zuko blushed even harder, scratching the back of his head , "… uh yeah sure, if you don't mind ", he shrugged, turning so his back faced her.

"Okay", she said with a sweet smile, coming up to him a little closer she began to lather the minty soap in her hands and rub his back with it, starting with his shoulders. There were some seed fragments in the soap that felt really nice when being rubbed in.

He let out a short groan and bent over with his head down slightly. She blushed at the noise he made, knowing it must have felt good. She rubbed between his shoulder blades and then worked her way down his spine to as far as she could go because half of his back was submerged. Then she splashed some water onto his skin to rinse off the rest of the soap. She rubbed his damp back a little more and he let out a low sigh. She gasped as she felt his skin heat up under her fingers slightly and then she saw some steam come off of him suddenly.

"Whoa! You're hot!", she said out loud, blushing hard then pulled her hands away all from him with embarrassment, " I mean uh-!", she blurted out.

Zuko turned to face her slowly and she was trembling, red faced, with her hands out, holding the soap still.

He took the soap from her hands with a fiery gaze as he placed it on the stone edge. He then moved closer swiftly and before she could move, he took her chin in his hand. Looking into her bright wide eyes with a hooded golden gaze, he pulled her shocked face towards his into a deep kiss, unable to hold back any longer.

Katara froze with wide eyes then she slowly closed them, kissing him back and practically flinging her arms around him and he pulled her closer to his wet body. Katara moaned into his mouth as she melted into the heated kiss. Was this really happening? She could barely comprehend what was happening but she didn't care. It felt too right to make him stop so she kissed him back just as deeply.

He broke the heated kiss suddenly, shutting his eyes, "sorry…I shouldn't have done that..", he turned away with a guilt ridden look.

"No…", Katara turned his head back to meet hers, " please don't stop", she whispered.

Zuko have her a remorseful look, " but…you and Aang..-" he said in a rough voice.

Katara shook her head, " Zuko, it doesn't matter…", she cooed, stroking his face.

Zuko smiled deeply and then he kissed her again and she sighed into the kiss, they worked their damp lips together. Turning their heads in different positions and then she hissed as he bit her bottom lip gently. He put a hand on her damp face and stroked her cheek as he teased her soft lips, she let out a few quiet noises of pleasure which made his heart burn.

He then parted from the kiss, not wanting this encounter to escalate, " we really should head back to camp…", he said with a hot breath, hand still on her cheek.

Katara panted a little, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, " okay..", she agreed.

Zuko looked the other way respectfully as Katara came out of the water and went towards her clothes. She water bended the water off of her and then dressed herself once again. She kept her hair down except for putting her hair loopys back into place. She picked up the golden shell and walked over to where Zuko was.

Zuko pulled on his shirt after drying himself with an old towel. He looked over as he sensed her standing near him and he turned to face her and his expression turned sweet.

" Your hair looks good down like that", he complemented her.

Katara's cheeks flushed a little, " thanks ", she replied to the comment. She liked her hair down as well, it was more freeing.

The two benders left the silent beach house and sat in the courtyard with some dried meat for their early dinner. They watched the scalding sunset burn in the sky with aw, it had brilliant orange and peach colors. They set up a small fire as the day started to cool quickly. The colors of the sunset shone on them both and they reflected in Katara's eyes, making them almost look like opals.

What were they now? He thought, gazing at her. He didn't mean to kiss her earlier but he just couldn't help himself, it just sort of happened. She was like a magnet pulling him to her and he could barely resist it. He could feel himself becoming closer and closer to her.

"Want to play fact or challenge? " , she asked him suddenly with a playful expression. He snapped out if his deep thoughts.

Zuko's eye brow raised," what's that? ", he asked.

Katara stopped eating her food, " you seriously never played it before? ", she replied.

Zuko shook his head obliviously and she frowned slightly.

"Oh..well it's a fun game, thought it would help pass the time. Me and Sokka played it a lot when we were bored", she admitted.

"Sounds interesting..", he sat up straighter with curious eyes. " so, how do you play?", he asked her.

" It's fairly simple, I say fact or challenge and you choose one. Fact means you have to tell me something honestly, and challenge means you have to do a random challenge. " Katara explained.

Zuko nodded, " hmm..okay so who goes first?", he asked.

She shrugged, " you can go first if you want", she suggested.

Zuko gave a weak smile, " alright, uh, fact or challenge? ", he asked.

Katara smirked, " um..", she thought for a couple of moments, " fact ", she answered.

" Okay…uh, what's one of your biggest regrets? " , he asked and Katara screwed up her face with thought.

" That's a hard one…but..I think I regret leaving my tent just before my mother was killed, even though I was only a child, maybe if I stayed a little longer, it could have delayed Yon Rha's attack…", she said sadly, gripping her necklace tightly.

Zuko looked away with a look of guilt, " don't blame yourself Katara…that man was heartless…", he looked at her with a serious face, " he probably would have still done it even if you were still there and even worse, he could have hurt you..", he comforted her.

Katara sighed, " I guess you're right…it still makes me second guess though…anyway..my turn", her face brightened a little more.

" Zuko, fact or challenge? ", she asked him with confidence.

Zuko blinked, " um…fact as well", he answered hesitantly.

Katara nodded, " okay…what's the craziest thing you have ever done?", she questioned.

Zuko blushed a little, playing with the hair on the back of his head ," uh…I guess when I became an assassin and saved Aang from commander Zhao's prison…" , he said with a wince and Katara gasped.

"You what? Wait…..you're the blue spirit?" , she exclaimed.

Zuko nodded, " I was, yes", he confessed. Katara blinked, " so that's what Aang meant by when he said you saved him once ", she said in a quieter voice and he nodded with agreement.

"Wow..I never would have thought the blue spirit could be you…", she looked at the fire in some sort of daze of realization. " Well you were quite the vigilante!", she said to him with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah…I guess", Zuko gave an awkward look, " what, you have never put on a mask and pretended you were someone else?", he asked sarcastically.

Katara played with her hair bashfully, " well…not exactly that but something similar..", she confessed with a slight blush.

Zuko blinked a couple times with shock, " no way…", he said, not entirely convinced.

Katara explained, " no really! I pretended I was a river spirit called the painted lady in order to help these poor villagers in a fire nation village", she said.

" Well then..I guess that's another thing we have in common", he said to her with a warm gaze. A short cool breeze blew through Katara's hair smoothly, " yea...", she replied with a voice deep in thought. He really was more mysterious then she ever knew.

"I guess since I just gave away a true fact about myself, it's your turn now", she shrugged a little.

Zuko made a funny face, " fine.. Katara, fact or challenge? ", he asked her.

Katara brushed her shoulder, " I choose challenge ", she said bravely and Zuko smirked.

" Alright, there is probably some food stands still open here near the theatre, I challenge you to eat a whole bag of fire flakes", he chuckled a little and she gave him a confident look, " you're on!", she exclaimed.

Being inexperienced with spicy food, Katara found herself guzzling cold water afterwards to soothe her scorching mouth, but at least she did it. She should make him eat her father's smoked seaweed, now that stuff is strong, not many like it. She panted after she drank a bunch of water, her face was flushed from the spicy flakes still.

"Wow..good job", Zuko said with an impressed look. Katara rolled her eyes, " gee thanks", she said.

Zuko gave a rare laugh, " no I mean it, even I can't do that, Azula could though.. ", he shrugged, with a little frown at his sister's name. His sister was still under close supervision and was currently being treated for her insanity. He cared about his sister still, after all that she had done but he still hadn't forgiven her yet for almost killing Katara, and himself.

Katara wiped her damp mouth, " what are you frowning about? It's your turn", she broke him from his thoughts.

Zuko looked back at her with crossed arms, " oh sorry..", he replied and she tilted her head with a thinking expression, " alright Zuko, fact or challenge? ", she said, prepared for both answers.

Zuko blinked, " I'll go with challenge too I guess", he said with a slightly worried look. Hoping she wasn't planning anything too bad.

Katara blushed, " okay, when night falls you have to come swimming with me in the ocean, naked…", she giggled to herself.

Zuko blushed too, " ugh..fine", he gave her an embarrassed look, not wanting to refuse and look weak.

Katara gave a cheesy grin, " we already were in water together naked earlier today, what's the problem? ", she giggled.

Zuko slouched, " yea, but it's not like I saw anything…and I also wasn't planning on you jumping into my bath..", he said red faced.

" that's true, but still it's not much different ", she pointed out with an innocent look.

"so you'll do it? ", she asked again.

"I said fine..", he said in a numb tone.

"Alright ", Katara smirked. Thinking, this should be interesting.

Zuko cleared his throat, changing the subject, " so we still playing? ", he uncrossed his arms.

Katara nodded, " okay…Katara, fact or challenge? ", he asked in a calm voice.

"fact", she said quickly, " alright…", Zuko started to say, " have you uh, ever had your heart broken?", he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Katara's eyes opened wide at the question, " yes..", she admitted looking away with droopy eyes, " more then once I guess you could say", she said.

Zuko looked away guiltily, " oh…sorry to hear that..", only his eyes moved to look at her.

Katara pushed a smile, " it's fine…I think the first time my heart broke was when my mother died and when my father left us…the last time was when I found out Jet was a messed up person…we weren't necessarily dating, but I did kind of like him at first.. ", she explained in a gruff voice.

Zuko nodded, " I see… that sounds rough", he said to her, " I am about the same too actually, and all were with Mai, " he admitted in a dull voice.

Katara have him a caring look, " sorry.." ,she said to him and he shook his head, " it's okay..", he gave her a grateful expression. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she leaned into it.

Katara sighed, "you know, I am glad we both went on this trip", Zuko glanced at her, " I think we both needed it", she implied, taking her head off of his hand.

"Yeah, I think you are right", Zuko agreed with her, standing up a little straighter and gazing into the slowly fading sunset. The sky was now purple with just a bit of orange left in the distance, then a few rain drops started to fall from the clouds overhead, quickly becoming more heavy. Luckily the two had shelter underneath the roof around the courtyard.

" Maybe we should go get our stuff and bring it here, its going to get soaked, ", Katara said, scratching her cheek a little. " Good idea", the two benders ran to save their belongings from the heavy rain fall, grateful their camp wasn't far from the courtyard. Coming back half soaked, Katara laughed a little as she brushed the water off her clothes, the fire had quickly been put out and now only a little stream of smoke came from the charred kindling.

"Well we can't really put up our tents under here but we can still put out our sleeping bags at least, " Katara shrugged, trying to make small talk. Zuko nodded weakly, putting out his mat and sleeping bag. Katara beamed at the golden shell as she wrapped it in some of her extra clothing, even in the dull lighting it still seemed to glow with color.

Zuko smiled as he saw her holding the shell, " well, now what should we do? ", Zuko broke the silence as the rain came down on the roof over top them rather loudly.

Katara sat down in her sleeping bag, " well we could finish our game of fact or challenge I guess until the storm passes, want to do one more round? ", she asked.

Zuko agreed, " okay, so I guess it's my turn now, Katara fact or challenge? ", Zuko asked , looking at her intently.

Katara replied instantly, " challenge ", she said with a slightly worried look and Zuko made a thinking expression, " um...", he mumbled and she waited patiently for his answer.

"You have to try and make another fire", Zuko said suddenly, " in the rain", he finished he sentence and Katara blinked.

"How am I supposed to do that?", Katara asked, " I am sure you will figure it out", the firebender smirked at her and Katara gave him a challenging look.

"Fine", Katara got up and brushed her damp clothing, " I'll be right back", she said as she walked off into the forested area and came back soon after with a couple leaves, twigs and some dried grass.

Katara started to make a small tent of twigs and then covered them in leaves, in the middle she placed the remaining twigs and all the dry grass. The water bender scrunched up her face with concentration as she rubbed to sticks together, bent over to shelter it from the thick rain drops.

Zuko watched her with an amused grin as she struggled a little at first. After a few rubs she began a steady pattern of friction between the two sticks and she gasped as a small spark popped out. She looked back at Zuko with an accomplished grin and then went back to rubbing the two sticks until another spark came. Eventually after two more sparks she managed to light the dry grass under the tent of sticks and it began smoking.

Small flames licked out the side and Katara let out happy noises at her successful fire. It was small but it was still a fire, she laughed happily , wiping away rain drops as she went back under the shelter.

" too easy", Katara said with a happy expression, " I knew you could do it", he said to her. They didn't notice the rain started to let up a little.

Katara splashed a few rain drops off her clothes into Zuko's face playfully and he flinched at the coldness, " hey!", he said with a little grin and she giggled, " okay now it's my turn, fact or challenge? ", the water bender asked, hoping he would go for challenge.

Zuko replied after a few moments, " fact", he said with a shrug and Katara cursed silently at his option, " alright um.." , then her face brightened a little as she thought of a sly question, " what is one of your most embarrassing moments? ", Katara asked curiously.

Zuko scoffed, " you had to ask...well...", Zuko looked away weakly, " I have quite a few but I suppose one of the worst was when...",Zuko sighed, " was when I was about ten years old, I was at one of Ty Lee's parties and we were swimming in a lake and well...I lost my swimming shorts because they were a little big on me, since I borrowed them to swim with...", Zuko blushed a little, Katara brought her hand to her mouth, " I tried to find them but I couldn't see them in he foggy water so I had to go back to the beach and cover myself in my towel while everyone laughed..", he giggled with an embarrassed look. Katara giggled with colorful cheeks, " wow that sure does sound embarrassing... ", she said, feeling a little bad for him.

The rain clouds passed by taking the dark purple color with it and leaving a shade of dark blue.

" Well the rain stopped ", Katara played with her fingers shyly, " shall we go to the beach now?", she looked up at Zuko and he blushed as he caught gaze in the blue depths of her wide eyes. He then looked to the side with a worried smile, " let's go", he said with burning eyes.

He wasn't sure what to expect at the beach but he was excited to find out, and so was she.

* * *

Sorry this took a while. Part four, the final part is almost complete. I had to split them into two chapters because it was getting too long. Thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy! I am really nervous about the next chapter because I am worried I may have ruined the fanfic ^^; hopefully there aren't any mistakes, I checked twice.


	4. An Eternal Flame

WARNING: the following chapter contains sexual content. Please do not continue to read unless you are okay with reading mature themes.

* * *

The moon just started to peak over the water in the distance as the remains of the sunset faded into the darkness. Zuko and Katara made their way to the beach slowly and by the time they got there, the stars were visible and along side the moon, they were the only source of light on that warm summer night. The frogs and night bugs stole the silence of night fall as the two benders walked along the cool blue sand.

Katara admired the stars overhead as she stopped near the waters edge, it was definitely the perfect night for a swim. She smiled shyly as she started to get out of her clothes, she giggled a little when she saw Zuko stumble a little out of his pants.

Were they seriously doing this? Zuko thought, he was still not sure this was a good idea but he didn't want his nerves to take over and make him miss out on an experience that could have been a good one. Plus he would admit, it was fun to try new things, especially exciting and risky things.

Katara had finally gotten all her attire off and she giggled nervously as she saw Zuko turned away from her, stripping out of his shirt now and she blushed when she saw him hesitantly climb out of his under shorts. Holding her breath she looked away, face reddening when she saw his bare bottom fully this time. For the few male bottoms she had seen, his was very nice indeed, she concluded.

Zuko respectfully didn't lay eyes on her quite yet, waiting until she approached him he walked into the shallows of the salty water. Katara followed shortly behind and she cleared her throat a little when they made it about thigh deep in the water.

Zuko turned slowly to face her and he couldn't believe his eyes. He gasped as he saw her fully nude before him for the first time, only seeing little glimpses before. His eyes fluttered in awe at her beauty, "You're so…", he gulped, " you're so beautiful Katara…", he breathed out the words softly, shivering slightly.

Katara pushed her hair behind her bare shoulder with a shy look away from his burning view, " thanks.…so are you..", she said with big eyes, blushing madly as they both slowly walked deeper into the water. They started to play around in the water to break the ice of tension a little, which helped greatly with the awkwardness.

They splashed about under the starlight, laughing and filling the night with sounds of their enjoyment. They were both in about waist deep now and Katara enjoyed taking advantage of her water bending while playing around. She sent a couple streams of glittering water at Zuko and he put his arm up as a shield, with a playful grin. It was nice seeing him smile more often, she almost never saw him smile. Could it be he was smiling so much lately because of her? She thought with a blush.

Zuko then suddenly made a swift movement towards her, pulling her close into a tight embrace. Her mouth opened with surprise at first but then she melted into the hug, wrapping her arms around him. Their hearts beated strongly against their chests, Katara broke from the hug and put her hand on his chest. Feeling his excited heart beat with curious, wide eyes, his heart beat so intensely it made Katara feel more alive.

Zuko grabbed her wrist and held it closer to his warm damp chest, bringing his face closer to hers so their foreheads almost touched and Katara's heart quickened at his touch. " You feel that?", he said softly, " yes..", she nodded, gazing up at him as his cheeks glowed pink. " That's all because of you…", he said with a dreamy gaze, bringing his forehead closer to touch hers, her eyes shut tightly with emotion.

Zuko started breathing a little quicker, " lately, you have been driving me crazy..", he admitted in a deep voice and her now watery eyes opened again, with a longing look.

He spoke again suddenly, "I think I'm in love with you, Katara.…", he said softly, with a hot breath and her heart skipped a beat. She held her breath, she couldn't speak, all she could do was pull him into a heated kiss to reciprocate her feelings.

He held the back of her head gently as he slowly delved his tongue into her warm mouth. She gasped as he tasted her and teased her sensitive tongue with his own, she still tasted spicy from the fire flakes earlier. He broke the kiss and panted with a yearning glance, then he kissed her again more fiercely.

Brushing his lip against her bottom one and then licking it slowly, Katara let out a small whimper and Zuko felt his heart ache. She teased his lips with her tongue as well and she began to feel her body heat quite rapidly. He growled lowly as he felt her soft damp breasts against his strong chest. His fingers were spread out on the small of her back, keeping her close, he started to kiss down her neck.

Katara mewled out her bliss as he tickled her neck with his soft lips and tongue and she gasped as she felt his skin become quite hot under her touch. She moved her arms to his shoulders and let out small gasps as he nibbled on her collar bone.

Zuko breathed hard and his face was flushed as he felt himself becoming more aroused by the minute, he nibbled at her neck and Katara moaned and giggled as she felt his hardness poke her lower abdomen.

"S..sorry..", Zuko said hotly and she kissed his cheek, " don't apologize ", she said softly with fully flushed cheeks. Feeling a little embarrassed at her own self becoming more and more aroused by his touches. He could sense it too and he enjoyed pleasing her, they were both new to these kinds of experiences but they let their instincts lead them as their bodies awoke with arousal. Zuko gave her another love bite on her lower neck and she let out a sheer noise of excitement and growing need.

The fire bender smirked, pulling her thigh up against hip daringly, she gasped at the new sensation. He then put her other leg around his hip and brought her to the shallows a little more and set her down in his lap. Both their eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with arousal, Katara felt her heart throb with nervousness, guessing what was to come next.

"Will you let me touch you more?", he panted slightly and Katara nodded, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pull her against himself. His hips jerked up a little so that he was now placed in between her legs. Katara blushed harder with embarrassment as she felt his hardness between her wet flesh. She was shy at the new feeling but also couldn't help but want to continue.

He thought she was perfect, her cool skin and her warm heat against himself made him burn with desire. He moaned softly and rested his head on her shoulder, letting her shuffle forward a little before he started to grind against her warm flesh.

Zuko groaned loudly, looking down at what he was doing as he started moving up between her hot flesh slowly, and both released pleasured noises. The fire bender huffed, " ah! You feel ..so good..", he said, with his mouth open. He breathed hard and she gasped as his slick head touched her sensitive spot. Katara ground her own hips up into his and gripped his back desperately as she grew hotter and hotter. "You're so beautiful.. ", he breathed out, and she felt her whole entire body now flush with heat.

He threw his head back with a deep growl, feeling her dig her nails into his shoulders. Katara whimpered and trembled at the sweet sensation, growing more and more wet. With one last slow slide between her legs, she gasped as he then teased her opening, asking for entrance. He looked deep into her blue eyes with his own burning gold ones, " May I?", he asked with a grunt of apprehension. Katara clung to his back and whispered into his ear, " yess ", she hissed out the words, wriggling against him with impatience. Zuko smirked and let out a hot breath as he slowly positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of her. He made sure she was nice and aroused beforehand, that way she wouldn't have too much discomfort.

Katara closed one eye and clenched her teeth as he carefully inserted himself into her velvet warmth. " unn..are.. you okay?", Zuko grunted the words out, " Katara huffed, " yes, ah..I'm fine..", she said breathlessly. They both inhaled hard as he got himself fully inside her and he waited for her to adjust her hips and relax a little before he started to move his hips. They both let out pure moans of pleasure and clung to each other as they connected in the most intimate of ways, sealing their growing bond. It was a little uncomfortable at first for Katara but once she relaxed the discomfort quickly faded into sweet pleasure.

Katara ground her hips down onto him and he growled, grabbing her hips to guide them against his own going slowly at first. She fisted his hair and gasped out his name as he curled his back making her feel sureal things she had never felt before. Hitting a deep spot inside her that made her feel like she was going to explode, she whined, unable to hold back her bliss as he thrusted a little faster but still as gentle as he could.

Zuko voiced his own pleasure and then went to bite her neck but not hard enough to hurt her. She felt so good around him he was fighting to last as long as he could, Katara cried out as he nipped her neck lovingly. He slowly picked up the pace as she clawed his back making him let out a deep growl, he moved his hands to her behind and then flipped her over onto the wet sand.

He pushed her against the sand, now they were half in the shallow water and half on the soft, damp sand. She arched her back as he grabbed her hips again as he thrust into her carefully. He groaned and then leaned down to kiss her, laying himself completely on top of her, Katara followed her instincts and wrapped her legs around his hips as he curled his hips into her.

He then started to move painfully slow and Katara mewled out his name behind kisses and complained as he slowed down the pace and teased her throbbing flesh. Katara pushed down on his hips and trembled as he slowly moved into her, " Ah! Zuko!", she breathed out his name between parted lips and he silenced her with another hungry kiss. He then moved into her faster with a hiss of tension, " ooh spirits! ", Katara cried out, " I love you.. ", she mewled.

They kissed each other passionately and roughly, biting eachothers lips and sucking them here and there. Their moans became more frequent as they both started to crumble under pleasure. Zuko shuddered over her, " Katara…ahh!", he called out her name with his face screwed up with passion. The water bender whimpered softly, digging her nails into his ribs as she became dangerously close to the edge.

"unn…Z-! Zuko I'm so close", she breathed out, arching and writhing underneath him he growled at her movements and moved his mouth to tease her neck again as he thrust into her at a fairly quick pace. Katara cried out his name and then suddenly went rigid as she reached her climax. Her voice caught in her throat at first and then she gasped and panted out his name as orgasm hit her hard in waves.

"Oooh Katara!", he moaned out her name as she clenched around him, crying out as he felt himself getting very close. With one last thrust he let out delicious noises as he pulled out abruptly, and came right onto Katara's stomach. Zuko let out a puff of fire from the built up heat inside his body. Both gasped and moaned as their powerful climaxes crashed through them both, they took a moment to catch their breaths.

Zuko collapsed on top of her and they both panted, damp with sweat and sea water. They sighed and voiced out the last of their pleasure and they both giggled a little at how dirty and covered in sand they both were, but they didn't care too much at the moment.

After he caught his breath, Zuko tackled her and kissed her passionately, they held each other tightly and tangled limbs until they both eventually fell asleep.

Zuko was first to wake up by the warm sun beating down onto his face as it slowly heated the cool sand around them. He stretched and yawned as he got up and brushed the dried sand off his bare body and then went to put his clothes back on. He brought her clothes to Katara's side and put her shirt on top of her since the morning was quite cold.

He gazed at her beautiful soft facial features as she slept soundly, she looked so peaceful and undisturbed. He got up carefully as she slept soundly and went back to their camp to go and get something for them to eat.

Katara opened her eyes slowly soon after the firebender left. She rubbed her eyes and then gasped as she saw how dirty her body still was. She got up slowly with a stretch and then went to the water to rinse herself off and then dried and put her own clothes back on.

Katara looked around at the quiet beach as she fixed her messy hair. She then blushed suddenly remembered what events took place last night. It's not like she had any regrets she just still couldn't believe it actually happened.

She heard soft footsteps coming slowly behind her on the sand and she pretended to stretch some more to avoid the awkwardness. She then heard him stop behind her so she was forced to look up at him. To her surprise he was holding a beautiful light blue flower towards her. Katara's mouth opened as she took the flower slowly, " it's beautiful... thank you ", she blushed and looked away and Zuko smiled with a dreamy expression.

" I thought it matched your eyes", he said softly and she beamed at him. She placed the flower behind her ear carefully and Zuko blushed at how nice it looked in her hair. He sat down beside her and handed her some dried peaches which were one of her favourites.

After they were done eating Katara offered to show Zuko how to ice surf and he hesitantly obliged after some minor convincing. The water bender skilfully made them both ice surfboards and then showed Zuko how to get started. She waterbended them both forward towards the small wave approaching them and after Zuko finally got his balance they caught the wave nicely, it was a good practice wave because it wasn't too large.

Katara laughed with enjoyment, easily leaning her body to the side to move against the wave. Zuko stiffly stood on the icy board, scared to fall off but he eventually got the hang of it and followed her body movements. It was more fun then Zuko ever imagined and for a firebender Katara agreed that he was not too bad at it at all. Though you can only do it so long before the ice starts to melt and it soon became uncomfortable under bare foot.

As the ice shrank and became more slippery they both toppled over into the cool ocean water. They both resurfaced wih a gasp of air and then laughed at how messy both their hair looked. They swam back to the shore which was thankfully not too far away because Zuko wasn't the strongest swimmer. They panted as they reached the shore and lay down with their backs against the wet sand, catching their breath.

Zuko huffed, " I haven't had that much fun since I was a kid..", he admitted with a smile and Katara blinked, " thanks for showing me how to do that ", he thanked her. Katara smiled, " no problem, chances are you are probably the first firebender to ever ice surf", she replied.

Zuko looked to the side at her and they both gazed into each other's eyes, " yeah, maybe ", he said slowly as he was lost in thought. He would love more then anything to just stay on this island with Katara forever, he thought as his face turned sad. Though he knew in his heart that couldn't happen, but for now he was going to enjoy every moment with Katara while they still could.

Then suddenly an idea occurred to him, " Katara..", he started to say with a serious tone. Katara looked at him with curious eyes, " what is it? ", she asked him, " every summer, will you come to this island with me, from now on?", he asked her with longing eyes and Katara gave him a smirk. " Of course ", she said in a promising voice and Zuko felt his heart quicken with excitement.

For the rest of the day they spent a few more hours together before they packed up their stuff and made their way back to the city. They promised eachother they wouldn't say much about their little trip together to the others, not wanting to complicate things. Their friends greeted them when they arrived back and they expressed their worry. The two benders just smiled and said they just needed to do something important like they did when they went after the souhtern raiders and left it at that.

Though the two knew their trip was much more important, it was life changing for them both. They would never forget their time together and from then on they kept the promise to eachother that no matter what, every summer they would take that trip to Ember Island once again. It became a sanctuary for their hidden love and as the years went by it became harder and harder to conceal their relationship but that didn't stop them from meeting in secret. They did whatever it took to keep that love alive and burning as if it were an eternal flame that could never go out.

* * *

 _Wow so that ended got supper dramatic lol. I really hope you guys liked my story and I hope the ending wasn't too bad! I tried my best to make it a good and hopefull ending, sorry it took so long. I also hope the love scene was okay because I haven't written one in a good while. I also apologize as I realize they are underaged ^^; I actually feel really guilty about that because sometimes I forget that they are just young teens. Although relationships did start fairly young in the days back then. I am sorry if it bothers anyone...feedback would be great but please be gentle! ^w^_


End file.
